1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, proposed is a dot matrix display device in which a plurality of scanning electrodes (common lines) and a plurality of signal electrodes (driving lines) are provided in a matrix-like crisscross arrangement and a display element is driven by a voltage between a scanning electrode (common line) and a signal electrode (driving line) at each intersection of the matrix, wherein a rectifier element is electrically connected in a prescribed polarity orientation between a scanning electrode (common line) and a reference voltage terminal that provides a prescribed reference potential, and a charge on the scanning electrode (common line) is discharged toward the reference voltage terminal via the rectifier element (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-109433).